Caos planificado
by Tar Sulion
Summary: De lo lejos que son capaces las chicas por conseguir venganza. Este fic participa en el reto "Slash/Femslash" del foro "First Generation: The story before books". Contiene slash.


**Disclaimer:** Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Slash/Femslash" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene slash, o sea escenas chico-chico.

**Prefacio:** Quiero manifestar que yo soy un escritor de femslash, o sea, de romances entre dos chicas y odio con el alma el slash (ya puedo escuchar silbidos y abucheos a la distancia), pero ya sea por la suerte, la matemática caótica o por alguna línea de código de JavaScript, tengo que escribir un slash, y yo no retrocedo frente a los retos. Bueno, aquí está el resultado de mi primera incursión en la homosexualidad masculina. Sea como sea, siempre hallaré más fascinante y hermosa la homosexualidad femenina.

Debo añadir que Gilrasir me va a desollar vivo si se entera que escribí algo como esto (él es un fanático del femslash como pocos que he visto)

* * *

**Caos planificado**

Decían que la primera vez de cualquier cosa era una experiencia única, que jamás se olvidaba y otros clichés que para los efectos de esta historia no vienen al caso. Ronald Weasley lo iba a comprobar ocho horas más tarde, claro que no de una forma precisamente positiva.

Todo comenzó cuando Ron entregaba la contraseña a la Dama Gorda para entrar a la Sala Común después de una particularmente efusiva cita no verbal con Lavender Brown. Llevaba poco tiempo saliendo con ella y la dulce sensación de haber ganado aquel partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin todavía no se esfumaba de su memoria —y en gran parte gracias a sus recién descubiertas habilidades como guardián—, cosa que le gustaba restregarle en la cara a Draco Malfoy cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. A Cormac McLaggen también le tocaba ponerse de un humor vesubiano cada vez que Ron enumeraba las numerosas salvadas que hizo durante el partido.

Por eso, cuando el pelirrojo entró a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, no esperó ver a varios alumnos de su casa con gorros de fiesta, cerveza de manteca de contrabando en sus manos y, para colmo, Cormac McLaggen, también decorado para la ocasión, estaba allí, con una expresión que hablaba a las claras que preferiría estar en Neptuno antes que en su propia Sala Común.

—¡Ron! —exclamó una voz femenina que provino de en medio del gentío. El pelirrojo apartó al mar de alumnos y se encontró con Hermione. Lucía radiante, como si la escena entre él y Lavender jamás hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Ah, esto. Ron, convencí al mastodonte de McLaggen para que se tragara el orgullo y quiere felicitarte por tu fenomenal participación en el pasado partido de Quidditch. —Hermione lucía bastante entusiasmada.

Ron arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y desde cuando te interesa lo relacionado con el Quidditch?

—No, no es que me interese. Lo que pasa es que McLaggen últimamente se ha estado comportando como el Mortífago promedio y tenía muchas ganas de hacerte puré pero, como te dije, lo convencí de abandonar esa actitud y quiere darte un regalo. Por eso la celebración. Es una fiesta de fin de hostilidades.

Algo le daba mala espina a Ron. No era propio de Hermione comportarse con deferencia después del "Incidente Lavender" como ella tituló lo que ocurrió después del partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, pero juzgó que era positivo que ese idiota con sangre de ogro ya no tuviera ganas de asesinarlo y se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Hermione intercambió una rápida mirada con Ginny, quien estaba ocupada teniendo su propia pequeña celebración con Dean Thomas. Harry, quien gritaba junto con el resto, se dio cuenta y enseguida, el monstruo en su interior clamó en protesta.

—Felicitaciones Ron —gruñó Cormac McLaggen, estirando una mano para que Ron la estrechara.

—Bueno… gracias, supongo —balbuceó Ron, sorprendido por la actitud de quien fuera su adversario en las pruebas. Respondió al gesto de Cormac, sintiendo que sus huesos se hacían astillas por la fuerza con la cual Cormac estaba apretando su mano.

—Al principio no creí que pudieras lograr semejante hazaña. Pero lo hiciste bastante bien. Te acercaste bastante a mi nivel.

Ron crispó los puños, pero Hermione le reprendió severamente con la mirada. No era conveniente iniciar una pelea en medio de una fiesta.

—Estoy seguro que tú habrías hecho lo mismo —repuso Ron con la comisura de los labios—. Con tus habilidades sin paralelo en todo el universo, podrías incluso haber derrotado al Innombrable con una de tus atajadas.

Cormac no detectó el sarcasmo en las palabras de Ron.

—Por favor, adulándome no vas a conseguir superarme —dijo Cormac con una sonrisa tan petulante que Ron sintió ganas de despedazarle la cara a golpes, pero se contuvo a tiempo, sabiendo de lo que era capaz Hermione, quien estaba sólo a unos cuantos pasos, dialogando muy animadamente con Harry.

Al cabo de un rato de diálogo —y no pocos deseos por parte de Ron de hacerle uno de los maleficios del príncipe mestizo a McLaggen—, Hermione se acercó a ambos, sus manos ocupadas con copas de vino de elfo —también de contrabando—, y entregó una copa a cada uno de los dos.

—¡Un brindis por la amistad! —exclamó la castaña, inexplicablemente colorada.

Ron y Cormac apenas alzaron sus respectivas copas y bebieron sus respectivos contenidos de un solo trago. Hermione volvió a mirar subrepticiamente a Ginny, quien le guiñó un ojo antes de reanudar el beso francés que le estaba dando a Dean. Harry, curiosamente, no estaba para nada enojado al observar a ambos besarse con todo.

Media hora transcurrió sin incidentes raros que narrar, aparte que Ginny y Dean habían desaparecido del sillón en el que antes festejaban y ahora ese mismo lugar era ocupado por Harry, quien estaba solo y extrañamente desconectado de lo que ocurría en la fiesta. Romilda Vane y sus amigas charlaban alegremente entre sí y apuntaban a varias parejas con risas chillonas. Hermione no se veía por ningún lado.

Luego, de forma intempestiva, las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control.

Fue un simple comentario lo que comenzó la debacle.

—Oye, me gustan esos rulos que te haces en el cabello —observó Ron, señalando con un dedo los elaborados rizos que Cormac tenía en su cabello. Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración. Los presentes esperaban que McLaggen estallara como el Krakatoa ante semejante provocación, pero su respuesta fue total y absolutamente inesperada.

—Gracias Ron. Nadie los aprecia en realidad —dijo Cormac con ligereza. Los alumnos suspiraron como si una guerra nuclear hubiera sido neutralizada en el último minuto.

—¿Cómo? ¿Nadie los aprecia? ¡Pero si son tan lindos!

—Por favor Ron, no me hagas sonrojar —repuso Cormac con una voz ligeramente más aguda de lo habitual. Varias chicas se miraron entre sí, y suprimieron risitas con sus dedos.

Hermione había vuelto y tomó asiento junto a Harry. Llevaba un par de botellas de cerveza de manteca y le pasó una a su mejor amigo. Conversaban más animadamente que antes y Hermione se inclinaba ligeramente hacia él, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabello castaño.

Por otro lado, las cosas entre Ron y Cormac se iban poniendo cada vez más extrañas conforme pasaban los minutos.

—Oye, tienes un poco de pastel en la boca. ¿Quieres que te la limpie?

—De acuerdo —dijo Ron al cabo de unos segundos. Cormac acercó su dedo índice a la boca de Ron y extrajo el trozo de crema, rozando accidentalmente los labios del pelirrojo. Todo habría sido relativamente normal, de no ser por el repentino movimiento de Ron. El grupo de Romilda suprimió un grito al ver cómo Ron tomaba el dedo de Cormac y se lo llevaba a la boca dulcemente, ladeando la cabeza y mirando a su nuevo amigo con los ojos de un perrito necesitado.

Harry y Hermione estaban abrazados en el sillón, las botellas de cerveza de manteca en el suelo, olvidadas por completo. Romilda ya no estaba con sus amigas, sino que dialogaba con otro chico, haciendo los mismos gestos sugerentes de Hermione, pero con mucho más éxito. Las parejas fueron esfumándose de la Sala Común, buscando más privacidad y, justo cuando Harry y Hermione se besaban en aquel sillón, Lavender apareció en escena hecha una furia.

—¡RONALD WEASLEY!

Ron apenas era consciente que alguien estaba gritando. Sólo tenía ojos para Cormac, quien le estaba acariciando las piernas con mucha ternura. Algo en él despertó, oliendo una probabilidad casi cierta de tener un poco de acción.

Lavender quedó paralizada por unos segundos al ver lo que estaba haciendo su novio, después de los cuales se echó a llorar y corrió hacia las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas con el fin de soportar de alguna manera su dolor. Ron apenas se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.

—¿Quién es ella? —inquirió Cormac de repente, con una mirada de sospecha en su rostro.

—Ella… no es nadie, no te preocupes —respondió Ron con una voz suave y aguda que nadie le conocía—. Tú sabes que estoy sólo para ti Cormac.

—Lo sé Ron. Sé que estás sólo para mí. Esa tonta no tiene idea de lo que hay entre nosotros.

—¿Y qué hay entre nosotros?

—¡Adivina!

En el sillón de siempre, Harry y Hermione ya estaban separados y él negaba con la cabeza. Ella asintió de forma comprensiva y se abrazaron fraternalmente antes de irse cada uno por su lado. Romilda no estaba por ninguna parte, al igual que su nueva conquista.

—¡Amor!

—¿Qué comes qué adivinas? —chilló Cormac antes de besar repentinamente a Ron en los labios. El pelirrojo compuso una sonrisa estúpida antes de hablar.

—En eso soy mejor que tú.

—¿En qué, mi amor?

—Besando pues corazón —dijo Ron con un deje de aspereza en su voz—. Ven, te mostraré.

Y Ron tomó ambas mejillas de Cormac con sus manos y besó sus labios lentamente, tratando de saborear cada segundo. Las chicas presentes miraban con insana curiosidad lo que pasaba entre esos dos chicos. El chico de los rulos tomó las piernas de Ron, subiendo peligrosamente por éstas. El pelirrojo se puso colorado pero no hizo nada. Y aunque ambos se dejaron de besar, Cormac seguía ascendiendo por las piernas de Ron.

—¿Te gusta?

Ron hizo un gesto de desaprobación con un dedo.

—Si tienes tantas ganas de ir al dormitorio, entonces no sé qué demonios estás esperando. ¡Sígueme!

—¡Ya voy mi vida! ¡Ya voy!

* * *

Los rayos de un sol débil se filtraban por las ventanas del dormitorio de los chicos. Olía ligeramente a alcohol. Varias botellas de cerveza de manteca y unas pocas de algo más fuerte yacían desparramadas por el piso e incluso una prenda de ropa interior se podía discernir entre todo el desorden. Ninguno estaba durmiendo en sus camas, a excepción de Harry y Ron. Sin embargo, a diferencia del pelirrojo, Harry estaba solo y fue el primero en despertarse, puesto que no sufrió los efectos de la resaca como sus amigos.

Ron sintió que un terremoto estaba a punto de tirarlo de la cama, pero cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que era Harry quien lo estaba moviendo, exhortándolo a que despertara.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde mierda estoy?

El moreno tardó en responder. Sus ojos estaban puestos en un punto ligeramente a la derecha de Ron. Luego, el pelirrojo sintió frío.

—¡Harry! —repitió Ron, dándose cuenta de lo que andaba mal—. ¿Por qué estoy desnudo? Siempre duermo con mi pijama.

—Bueno… creo que la respuesta está a tu lado Ron.

—¿A mi lado? ¿A qué te refieres?

Pero Ron no necesitó que Harry le respondiera. Sus ojos encontraron el cuerpo desnudo de Cormac McLaggen y su mano izquierda estaba puesta sobre su…

—¿Es esto una pesadilla? —quiso saber Ron, mirando a Harry con un terror apenas descriptible con palabras. Con tiento, el pelirrojo quitó la mano de Cormac de su entrepierna como si ésta fuese una babosa pegajosa y asquerosa—. ¿Realmente pasé la noche con ese troll?

En ese momento, Cormac abrió los ojos y vio que Ron ya estaba despierto. Sin embargo, no pareció sorprendido en absoluto de verlo allí.

—¿Qué te pasa mi amor? ¿No te gustó lo que hicimos en la cama?

Ron profirió un alarido que se escuchó a millas a la redonda. Supo que no se trataba de ninguna pesadilla ni alucinación lo que ocurrió anoche. De verdad se había acostado con Cormac McLaggen pero no tenía idea de cómo diantres había ocurrido todo. Lo único que podía era huir, correr por su vida. Sin importarle que estuviera en pelotas, Ron escapó del dormitorio de los chicos, seguido de Cormac, quien gritaba cosas como: "no huyas mi cielo, mira que te daré los mejores regalitos" o "mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá mi pelirrojo".

Minutos más tarde, Harry descendió a la Sala Común y vio que Hermione y Ginny estaban sentadas en el mismo sillón mencionado con anterioridad. Ambas ahogaban risitas con sus manos mientras se miraban con esa característica complicidad femenina.

—Por cómo miran al pobre de Ron, yo diría que ustedes dos planearon esto —dijo Harry, tomando asiento al lado de Hermione, tratando de ignorar a Ginny, sin éxito. Se sentía irremediablemente atraído por la hermosa pelirroja.

Hermione y Ginny no dijeron nada por unos segundos, deleitándose con las imágenes de Ron siendo capturado por Cormac y ser víctima de sus cosquillas y apasionados besos en el cuello. Finalmente, la castaña optó por responder.

—Antes de esto, pensé que jamás iba a perdonar a Ron por enredarse con esa tonta de Lavender —dijo Hermione tranquilamente, observando a Ron tratando infructuosamente de zafarse de los brazos de Cormac. Varios de los presentes sólo atinaban a reírse—. Pero después de ver a Ron siendo prácticamente devorado vivo por los besos de ese infeliz, creo que se merece una segunda oportunidad. Un poco de poción de amor en un par de copas de vino de elfo bastaron para tener este... digamos... resultado.

Harry recordó que Ron y Cormac bebieron vino de elfo en aquel memorable brindis. No supo si sentirse orgulloso o aterrado de la astucia de Hermione.

—¿Te gusta, verdad?

Hermione mostró una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta.

—Hay un dicho que aprendí en casa de mis tíos —dijo Harry mirando a Ron forcejeando con Cormac para que no lo besara por enésima vez—. Quien te quiere, te aporrea.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír. Harry, después de pensarlo un poco, se puso de pie para ayudar a Ron con su pequeño problema, pensando en lo lejos que podían llegar las chicas para conseguir venganza.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Tuve muchas dificultades para escribir esta historia, puesto que no estoy para nada acostumbrado a escribir slash. Con esto no pretendo ganar ningún premio ni hacer méritos de calidad literaria; sólo quería divertirme un poco, así que me van a disculpar si a más de alguno o alguna le parece muy fuera de canon o algo por el estilo. Otra cosa: puede que hayan notado que hay una pequeña escena romántica entre Harry y Hermione y espero que se hayan dado cuenta que Harry le dice a Hermione que eso no va funcionar y que siguieran siendo amigos. Yo, a diferencia de mi amigo Gilrasir, veo a los dos como amigos y nada más que amigos (él es fanático de esa pareja)

Bueno, eso es todo… y espero que ustedes lectores disfruten esta historia más que yo escribiéndola.


End file.
